An air-conditioned seat is described in German Published Utility Model No. 202 19 733. In this seat, a ventilator, for example a radial ventilator, is situated below the seat area—at a distance from it. Via a passage region below the seat, air is transported into an air distribution device in the seat cushion, which includes an air distribution structure on the underside of the seat area, air ducts and air outlets on the top side of the seat area.